Under The Sky (KrisTao Fict)
by Baka2Neko
Summary: "Karena Tuhan, tidak pernah menyakiti makhluknya."―Tao, "Setidaknya aku jadi mengetahui, kalau Saturnus ternyata benar-benar mempunyai cincin."―Kris. Repost 'cause this fic is gone do'knaw'wai! KrisTao/BL/BoysLove/Shounen-ai/YAOI/Maybe OOC/Typo(s)/Dedicated for all who's support KT and my KTS friends in my facebook!


**_Under The Sky _**

**_Romance lil'bit humor_**

**_KrisTao owned themselves, I just borrow their name for make this story_**

**_Light Shounen-ai-I mean is BoysLove story, maybe typo(s), fail ilustration, ect. _**

**_Don't like don't read!_**

**_Happy reading, minna-san! ^^_**

Kris meraih _handphone_ di samping tempat tidurnya. Menelpon nomor rumah kekasihnya.

"_Nde_?" pendengaran Kris menangkap suara di seberang sana.

"Ini Kris gege, Tao. Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Kris, meskipun ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Pasti saat ini, kekasihnya itu sedang asyik berkencan dengan bintang-bintang.

"_Aku sedang meneropong, ge. Lagi liat Sirius, nih_."

Tuh, benar kan?

"Gege sedang _badmood, nih_," ujar Kris.

"_Badmood_ _kenapa?_"

"_Mollasseo_. Sepertinya, kegiatanku akhir-akhir ini monoton. Suntuk, bosan!"

"_Hmm… lalu?_"

"Ya… kau punya solusinya? Untuk menghilangkan _badmood_ku ini?"

"_Malam Minggu gege ada acara?_" Tanya Tao.

Kris terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya dalam tiga setengah bulan, Tao menanyakan tentang perihal malam Minggu. Ada apa gerangan? Apa Tao akan mengajaknya malam Mingguan? Jantung Kris berdetak lebih cepat.

"Memang kenapa?"

"_Sabtu ini, ada Star Party di Namsan Tower. Mungkin, gege bisa ikut_."

Star Party? _Tumben, Tao mengajaknya ke pesta. Pesta apa, ya?_

"_Star Party_? Apa itu?"

"_Itu acara peneropongan bintang. Himpunan Astronom Amatir yang mengadakan. Jadi, nanti acaranya kita bergadang semalaman untuk meneropong benda-benda langit. Gege mau ikut, nggak? Daripada badmood?_"

Kris tersenyum sendiri karena kege-erannya. _Oooh… pesta bintang. Kukira apa!_

"Mmm… iya, gege ikut. Jam berapa?"

"_Jam tujuh bisa kerumahku? Mobil gege simpan di rumahku saja. Nanti kita berangkat bersama Suho gege dan anak-anak Astronomy Club_."

"Okey, aku ke rumahmu jam tujuh."

"_Aku tunggu_."

"Sudah dulu, ya, Tao. Selamat mengintip bintang."

Setelah menyimpan handphonenya, Kris kembali merenung. Beruntung sekali, ia memiliki kekasih seperti Tao. Meskipun tak pernah mengungkap kata-kata cinta, namun perhatiannya selama ini adalah bukti kasih sayangnya.

―XOXO―

Malam yang indah. Sabit menggantung di langit timur. Ditemani taburan bintang bak intan permata yang menghampar. Kilau cemerlangnya, bermain mata dengan para makhluk yang memandang mereka. Sungguh, langit malam memang sangat indah.

Tao berjalan menuju lapangan rumput tempat Kris sedang berbaring sendiri memandang angkasa.

"Sendirian saja, ge?" Tao duduk di samping Kris di atas rerumputan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Habis, aku tidak kenal teman-temanmu itu. Mereka membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak kumengerti. _Orion, Crux, Sirius_, siapa mereka? Lebih baik, melihat langit sendiri. Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang, menikmati langit seorang diri membuat kita menyadari banyak hal tentang arti hidup."

Tao tersenyum. "Langitnya indah kan, ge? Untungnya hari ini cerah."

"Aku baru menyadari, ternyata langit sangatlah memesona. Pantas saja kau sangat tergila-gila kepada mereka."

"Bukan hanya suka, tapi juga cinta. Lihatlah! Tiga bintang yang berbentuk segitiga itu rasi _Canes Venatici_." Telunjuk Tao mengarah ke langit utara.

"Yang berjajar tiga itu?" tunjuk Kris.

"Itu _Orion_. Salah satu lengan _Galaksi Bimasakti_. Dan, di lengan itulah tata surya kita berada."

Mereka menatap langit luas. Angkasa raya yang merupakan sebuah bukti nyata kekuasaan Sang Pencipta. Benda-benda angkasa yang menari dengan anggun sesuai dengan garis edarnya. Dan, hanya ada satu Koreografer handal yang dapat menuntun mereka.

Sepoi angin berembus menerpa kulit. Seakan ingin turut serta menikmati keindahan langit bersama mereka.

"Gege," panggil Tao.

"Hm?" gumaman dari Kris yang menjawab.

"Pernah tidak gege mendengar kalau langit alpa dalam menjalankan tugasnya? Pernah tidak langit lupa menyajikan taburan bintang satu malam saja?" Tanya Tao. "Tidak. Mereka tidak pernah lupa. Mereka patuh akan semua perintah Sang Pencipta. Jika Tuhan menghendaki mereka untuk beredar, beredarlah mereka. Sesuai dengan orbit, sesuai dengan perhitungan. Tak pernah melenceng satu derajat pun."

"Dan, komet _Halley_ pun secara tetap muncul 76 tahun sekali. Tidak pernah muncul secara acak," lanjut Kris.

"Itulah langit. Mereka tidak pernah lupa kalau mereka adalah langit. Tidak seperti manusia yang sering sekali melupakan kodratnya sebagai manusia, sebagai ciptaan Tuhan, dan ingkar dari segala aturan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh-Nya. Padahal, Tuhan menciptakan semua aturan itu, pasti ada hikmah tersendiri. Karena Tuhan, tidak pernah menyakiti makhluknya." Senyum mengakhiri perkataan Tao. Kris menengok ke arah Tao yang tengah tersenyum sembari menengadahkan wajahnya, menghadap langit-Nya.

Aaah, betapa beruntungnya kau, Kris, mempunyai kekasih yang perhatian, polos, penuh impian, dan rajin menyembah-Nya.

"Gege!" panggil Tao. "Kita ke sana aja, yuk! Di sini dingin, tadi aku lupa bawa jaket. Sekalian kita lihat Saturnus pakai teropong," ajak Tao.

Kris berdiri dari tempatnya. Lalu, berjalan mengikuti Tao menuju halaman Namsan Tower, tempat para anggota himpunan Astronom sedang melakukan peneropongan. Tiga buah teropong dipasang di tempat yang berbeda-beda.

"Tao, pakai ini!" Kris memberikan jaketnya kepada Tao.

"Eh, tidak usah, ge. Nanti Kris gege malah masuk angin lagi. _Xie-xie_," tolak Tao. Namun, Kris tetap memaksa dan memakaikan jaketnya di bahu Tao.

Tao tersenyum. "Terima kasih, ge."

"Tao hyung!" panggil salah seorang anggota Astronomy Club yang bernama Minwoo. "Sekarang, Jupiter sudah terlihat, lho! Mau lihat, tidak?"

Tao mendekati teropong Helios yang digunakan Minwoo untuk membidik Jupiter.

"Wuaaah… Cantik sekali…" desis Tao saat mengintip planet terbesar dalam tata surya. "Hebat, kau bisa mendapat Jupiter, Minwoo!"

"Siapa dulu…! Minwoo…!" ujar Minwoo membusungkan dada yang langsung disoraki 'huuu…' oleh yang lain.

"Teropong sebelah sana, objeknya apa?" Tanya Sunggyu menunjuk teropong lain yang ada di sisi lain halaman.

"Saturnus. Coba lihat deh, hyung. Cincinnya kelihatan jelas sekali!" jelas Sungjong.

"Kris gege, mau lihat?" Tao menawarkan teropongnya.

Kris mengangguk. Lalu, menunduk untuk mengintip Jupiter. "Tao, di sampingnya kenapa ada empat bintang sih?" Tanya Kris.

"Itu bukan bintang, tapi satelit. Yang gege lihat sekarang itu, _Ganymede, Europa, Callisto_, dan _Io_. Mereka berevolusi terhadap Jupiter selama sembilan jam."

Kris lagi-lagi mengangguk meskipun tak mengerti.

"Ayo kita lihat Saturnus!" ajak Tao.

Mereka melihat Saturnus bergantian. Seperti biasa, Tao langsung berdiskusi dengan teman-teman sehobinya mengenai Saturnus. Membahas satelit-satelit Saturnus yang terbuat dari es, kecuali _Titan_.

Kris hanya mendengarkan. Mau ikut nimbrung, nanti malah malu-maluin. Yang ia tahu, tata surya ada sembilan planet!―bahkan Kris belum tahu bahwa sekarang Pluto sudah tidak termasuk planet yang masuk _list_ tata surya kita.

Tao mengajaknya lagi ke tempat peneropongan terakhir, yang objeknya cluster.

"_Cluster_? Apa itu?" bisik Kris.

"_Cluster_ itu kumpulan bintang. Makanya, kalau malam Minggu itu, sekali-sekali belajar seperti ini, ge. Jangan ke _club_ terus," sindir Tao.

"Ini juga _club_, _club Astronomy_, hehehe.." elak Kris. Tetapi selanjutnya ia menjadi pendengar setia diskusi-diskusi para astronom amatir itu.

Tapi tak berapa lama, kantuk mulai menyerang Kris. Matanya terasa berat, seperti tengah berdemo untuk menuntut dirinya secepatnya menutup tirai―dalam hal ini kelopak matanya. Tao yang menyadari akan hal itu, akhirnya pamit kepada teman-temannya dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan. Menikmati indahnya bintang yang bertaburan dalam gelapnya langit malam saat ini.

"Seru kan ge, ikut peneropongan seperti ini?" Tanya Tao, antusias mendengar jawaban Kris. Matanya bahkan berbinar-binar lucu. Tangannya mengepal di depan dada, membentuk pose orang yang tengah berdoa tapi kali ini tanpa menutup mata.

"Setidaknya aku jadi mengetahui, kalau Saturnus ternyata benar-benar mempunyai cincin."

Dan Tao hanya tertawa riang.

―END―

**Neko Mbacot Area (NMA) :**

**First, gue mau komplen. KEMANA 3 FF GUA HAH?! KENAPA ORA ONO BLASS?! #nJawanyakeluar Gue gak tau kenapa tapi 3 ff gue gak ada, nggak ada jejak(?) sama sekali -_- Second, mungkin setelah ini gua bakalan lebih aktif di sini #prayfortugasbiargaknumpuk #deritakurtilas Soalnya daku mau ramein fanfic AkaFuri sih , #pelukciumKou-nyan #dibantaigunting Third, semoga gue selalu punya pulsa dan kuota evryday #Amiiinn n,n**

**And last, Mind to give me some review~? /tebarpermen/**


End file.
